En apuros
by Idi Abarai
Summary: Si había algo que le gustaba hacer con Finn, además de salir de aventura, era ponerlo en apuros. Se había vuelto una especialista desde el día que se conocieron.


Hora de Aventura es propiedad de Pendleton Ward y Mike Holmes y no sé cuanta gente más. No obtengo nada escribiendo esta historia, hago esto por pura y sana diversión :3

**.::HDA::.**

La primera vez que luchó contra ella fue también la primera ocasión que lo besó. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir los suaves y fríos labios en su mejilla, algo que solía hacer muy a menudo.

—¡Oye Finn! ¿Qué tanto piensas? —Preguntó la vampiresa mientras tomaba una de las manzanas del frutero.

—Solo recordaba una cosa.

—¿Y qué cosa es?

—Na-nada —Respondió desviando la mirada.

—¿Es en la Dulce Princesa? O quizás ¿en la Princesa Flama?

—¡¿Qué?! —Contestó sonrojado —¡Nada de eso!

Ella soltó una carcajada. Si había algo que le gustaba hacer con Finn, además de salir de aventura, era ponerlo en apuros. Se había vuelto una especialista desde el día que se conocieron.

—¡Vamos! No te pongas así. No dije nada vergonzoso.

El rubio sonrió, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. Era verdad que las dos princesas ocupaban un lugar especial en su corazón. La Dulce Princesa había sido su primera ilusión y la Princesa Flama su primera novia pero eso estaba en el pasado, hacía mucho que no recordaba a ninguna de las dos con la misma dulzura o pasión.

Se acomodó en el sillón y miró de reojo a Marceline. La imagen de la joven saliendo de la ducha cruzó por su mente. ¡Bendita adolescencia que le cobraba factura en el momento menos adecuado! Y más que bendita la ocasión en la que se les ocurrió a él y a Jake, esconderse en el closet de su amiga.

—Si continúas pensando en esa chica te pondrás tan rojo que me darán ganas de devorarte.

El joven se sonrojó aún más.

—¿Me estás provocando? No debes jugar con la reina vampiro de ese modo.

—¡¿Qué?! No, yo no… ¡¿Qué?!

Sí, ella era una experta en ponerlo en apuros.

—Solo bromeo Finn, eres mi amigo, no te haría daño.

—Cla-claro. —Respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

—Al menos que quieras que lo haga. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que peleamos? Fue muy gratificante.

—S-sí, lo recuerdo muy bien.

—¿Qué dices Finn? ¿Hacemos un poco de calentamiento? Solo una pelea corta.

—Bueno, yo…

Apenas le había hecho la propuesta cuando ya la tenía frente a él, lanzándose con fuerza. Su reacción fue tardía pero aun así logró esquivar el golpe. Minutos después se encontraban en una feroz lucha que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte Finn. —Comentó la chica jadeando. —Pero es basta de peleas, con eso es suficiente.

—¡Vamos Marceline! Aún tengo mucho que ofrecer. —Respondió con entusiasmo.

—Eso lo sé, pero por hoy será todo.

El chico no hizo caso y se lanzó hacia ella tomándola desprevenida. En un rápido movimiento quedaron en el piso, él encima de la pelinegra y muy cercano a su piel.

—También recuerdo lo que pasó después de que peleamos —Comentó con el color más rojo que las manzanas que solía devorar Marceline.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué fue?

—Algo así…

Se acercó a su boca y le plantó un beso. La chica no se resistió, al contrario, profundizó el contacto. Era la primera vez que el humano actuaba de ese modo y ese "nuevo Finn" le estaba gustando.

Se separaron unos segundos después. Cuando el joven se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se levantó de prisa y comenzó a decir frases sin sentido. Ella se portó lo más normal posible, pese a que tampoco estaba muy tranquila: su amigo la había besado y lo peor, ella le había correspondido sin chistar.

—Marceline, bueno, yo, este, tú… tú sabes…

—Tienes razón, una pelea tan buena como la que tuvimos merecía un premio.

Él la miró fijamente y esta vez fue ella quien no sostuvo la mirada. ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles?

—Finn, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

—Claro Marceline.

—Quizás para la siguiente debamos volver a pelear, tú sabes, para hacerte más fuerte tienes que entrenar.

—Sí… Sí, pelear ¡Claro! Hagámoslo otro día… o sea, pelear, me refiero a pelear.

—Por supuesto. Si llegase a olvidar la recompensa, me la recuerdas ¿De acuerdo?

—Cla-claro, yo lo hago. —Contestó sonrojado.

Dejó la casa del árbol y se dirigió a su casa.

Le gustaba poner a Finn en apuros, desde el día que se conocieron lo había hecho, pero ahora tenía algo más que le gustaba hacer con él: Entrenar.

**.::HDA::.**

¿Qué les digo? Este es mi primer Finnceline 1313 y no sé ni cómo lo hice, estaba escribiendo sobre otra pareja que adoro (Ichigo y Rukia) y terminé así, con mis también adorados Marceline y Finn :3 ¿Será que algún día veremos algo así de estos dos? Espero que sí porque me encantan.

Quizás Finn no actuaría de esa forma, o sea, plantándole un beso a Marcy, pero pensé que tal vez, por la emoción de la pelea se daría valor, además, ya no es un chiquillo y "ya agarró callo" con la Princesita Flama. Como sea, espero les haya gustado la historia ;) ¡Saludos!


End file.
